1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a sheet-guiding device with a cooled sheet-guiding plate formed with air outlet openings, the sheet-guiding plate having a sheet-guiding surface on one side thereof and being connected, at the other side thereof opposite to the one side, to coolant ducts permitting the air outlet openings to remain freely open, and a cooling-duct plate having deformations forming the coolant ducts, the cooling-duct plate being connected by welding to the sheet-guiding plate and being sealed with respect thereto.
Such a sheet-guiding device has become known heretofore from the published German Patent Document DE 94 18 358 U1. The sheet-guiding device disclosed in this German patent publication is formed of a perforated sheet-guiding plate, an air chamber located beneath the sheet-guiding plate, and a cooling system provided in the air chamber directly beneath the sheet-guiding plate, the cooling system being formed of cooling ducts through which water flows. The cooling ducts are constructed as troughs or channels open at the upper side thereof, and are welded to the rear side or underside of the sheet-guiding plate. The cooling ducts are so arranged that air outlet openings formed in the sheet-guiding plate are not covered thereby, and so that, via the air outlet openings, blast air may leave the air chamber beneath the sheet being conveyed over the sheet-guiding plate and may be aspirated or sucked away, if necessary.
Sheet-guiding devices of the type according to the invention are required to provide a sheet-guiding surface which is cooled as uniformly and optimally as possible and, even under varying temperatures, to provide a reliable separation of the coolant from the air in the air chamber. The sheet-guiding plate should have a smooth surface and ought not to have any tendency to deform due to varying temperatures. On the other hand, the sheet-guiding plate should have an overall height which is as small as possible, and have a relatively low weight, it should be relatively easy to assemble and should be manufacturable with a minimal possible effort or expense.